Spyro vs Himself
by The Moon Phoenix
Summary: (Takes place after season 3 of Skylanders) take an adventure with Spyro as he struggles to control his dark powers as they make him more aggressive. will he be able to fight evil and himself? Or will his dark powers consume him.


Spyro vs Himself

By The Green Phoenix

**Chapter 1: The voices**

Spyro has embarked on a journey with Master Eon to go find his ancestors after the battle with Strykore and Kaos. He's so excited and happy about the mere thought of meeting someone who was at least the same species as he was. But there was still one thing that was worrying him and that is what if his family was still evil. This thought worried him so much that Master Eon took notice of his nervous and worry face. So Eon does what Eon does best…. Make awkward conversations.

Eon: "Spyro is everything all right I know my astral projection might be be unsettling but I can still be as charming as I was before"

Spyro looked up at him as they were flying and gave him a tiny smirk, not enough to say "Oh nothing is wrong I am as happy as I can be" but enough to say that "Don't worry, I might feel a bit jittery but I'll be fine"

Spyro: "Don't give your looks too much credit Eon, but yeah I'm fine as it is, it's just…"

Spyro stopped for a moment thinking if he should say about what's on his or not. He doesn't wanna worry Eon but he knows he can't keep in forever so he spilled the beans to him.

Spyro: "It's just I'm worried about so many things like how far will we have to fly? How long will I be away from my friends?"

Then he stopped scared about what he will say next.

Spyro: "...and whether or not my ancestors are still evil"

They flew in silence for a few moments before Master Eon finally spoke up.

Eon: "Spyro I'll be honest with you I don't know what kind of condition they are in, but I can assure you this no matter what we might find once we reach them you will always have a family to return to, always."

Spyro still hopes for the best for his ancestors, but he couldn't help but feel relieved by Eons words. The feeling of always having a home to return to just brought a smile to his face.

After a few weeks of traveling into another dimension they have finally reached their destination. And when they have arrived Spyro's heart dropped from what he has seen. Eon has found the spot where he was sensing Spyro's ancestors and what they found were nothing but unburied bodies of dragons that resembles Spyro's look. The sky seemed grey and area just feel dead with dragon bones decorating the the ground. There was no sign of the sun from the clouds, not even a little speckle. Upon seeing this Spyro felt nothing but dread at the sight of the dragon graveyard. They fell into silence for what seemed to be an eternity, until Eon broke the silence.

Eon:"Spyro….. I am so sorry…. I…. I wish I could have saved them during the great war…. this is all my fault."

They stood in even more silence, then it was Spyro's turn to break the silence with tears in his eyes trying to get the words out.

Spyro: "Eon…. I… I don't blame you for what happened here"

Eon looked at Spyro with a surprised expression on his face

Spyro: "My ancestors were the protectors of The Core of Light ... and it was Strykore who turned them evil so he could destroy it…. you tried to save them and Strykore forced your hand to use your magic on them. As far as I am concerned it was Strykore that killed them, not you…. Eon…. I forgive you."

If Eon could form tears he would be crying rivers, If he could make physical contacts he would squeeze Spyro into the biggest hug he could give. Hearing something like this coming out of Spyro. Even after he learned and even saw what Eon has done to his family he still forgave him. Spyro then smiled Eon, still having tears running down his cheeks. Spyro then spoke in a calm and reassuring voice.

Spyro: "There's nothing left for us to see here ... let's go back home."

With that being said Spyro and Eon went back to the Academy after seeing what they saw, and as they walked into the main hall they heard someone yelled there names from behind. Who was it? Why it was no other than Stealth Elf. She popped in front of them and gave Spyro a huge hug. And as soon as she was done she looked to the side and realize who was walking beside Spyro and she gasped.

Stealth Elf: "MASTER EON!"

Eon just chuckled

Stealth Elf: "We thought you were dead"

Eon: " Well sort of, I don't have a body but my spirit still lives on, after what happened to me at the core of light my very being was blasted into a different existence to where you can see me but I can't make physical contact with my surroundings. But I can still assist though by seeing things that I couldn't have before and I can still wield magic even in this form."

Stealth Elf: "Well whatever form you're in I'm sure everyone will be excited all the same once they hear that you're still alive."

Stealth Elf was so excited to see that Eon was still alive, but then she saw Spyor's sad expression and her excitement turned into concern.

Stealth Elf: "Hey Spyro are you ok, you have this melancholy look on your face."

The hall was silent for a few moments

Spyro: "Eon and I found my Ancestors"

Stealth Elf: " That's great news Spyro but still doesn't explain why you're so sad"

Tears starts to run down his face, and Stealth Elf went from curios to to worry. She grabbed him both his cheeks as she wiped away his tears. Then Spyro spoke almost choking on his words as he sobs

Spyro: "They're all dead….. They're all gone….. I'm the only one left of my kind."

Stealth Elf just held Spyro in a hug for a good while before teleporting both of them back to their living quarters, the rest of their friends were out somewhere so it gives Spyro and Stealth elf the time to talk.

Stealth Elf: "Spyro I'm sorry for what happened to your family…. do you want or need anything to make you feel better."

Spyro: "No, not really but thanks for the offer ... truth be told I don't think there's anything that can make me feel better at least not for a while. I was so excited to meet them only to be crushed with disappointment and depression. I wanted to find them so bad because at first it was because I wanted to know what it's like to have a family to spend time with during holidays or at my best moments. But then after what happened to me while I was under the influence of Strykore I had a hard time understanding myself."

Stealth Elf: "What do you mean understanding yourself"

Spyro looked to the floor and slowly looked up to meet Stealth Elf's gaze and finally he spoke

Spyro: "Ever since I gained my light I no longer wanted to destroy or hurt innocent people, but I still remember the joy I felt when I did all the things I did, whether or not I had no control of myself during the time I still can't shake this feeling that "Dark Spyro" was my true self that he was my deepest and darkest desires, that's why I wanted to find my ancestors because I wanted to know how they got through it or how they cope with what happened to them. After what happened to me I have been both confused and scared."

It was quiet for a little bit then Stealth Elf put one hand on Spyro's paw and then spoke.

Stealth Elf: "Spyro I can't imagine what it was like for you, but I can assure you that Dark Spyro might have been apart of you but don't forget he was your dark half, he isn't who you truly are. You are a good person, annoying at times, but a good person. And if you need someone to talk to, I will always be here when you need me."

Spyro looked up looking exhausted but he gave a warming smile

Spyro: "Thanks Stealthy, I really needed that."

Stealth Elf smiled back

Stealth Elf: " Don't worry Spyro your dark half is gone you are all that remains, now you look tired you should go up to your room and get some rest, you deserve it after what you've been through."

Spyro just nods and went up to his room, he hasn't even realized how tired he was until he got into bed. He slept for hours but then woke up sometime in the middle of the night. He woke up because he has this painful sensation on his head. So he got up to look in the mirror and everything looked fine, then for a split second Spyro could've sworn he saw a flash himself as his darker half in the mirror and then he heard a deep and familiar voice in his head and he only said.

?: " I'll never be gone"

_**End**_

_Authors note:_

_This is my first fanfic, I remembered watching Skylanders Academy and how much I enjoyed watching the cartoon and when they canceled the series for season 4 I was disappointed. Then I try to imagine what could happen to the story after what happened at the end of season 3 in my own way. I got the idea of what if Dark Spyro was never truly gone. Maybe not giving Dark Spyro a full consciousness but enough where his dark side takes control and Spyro must find a way to control his dark side._

_I hope you all enjoy this story, I know I have. I might change the writing style of how I write the story, but for now enjoy._


End file.
